Sparks Fly
by Crow The Mad
Summary: 19 year old Sean is driving home from work one night when he gets in a violent car accident and subsequently dies. But he soon finds that the afterlife is just the beginning as he discovers friendship and even romance in Halloween Town. Pairings are OCxOC, JackxSally, LockxShock and BarrelxOC (Rated T for the occasional mild curse word)
1. Snuffed Out

-Stretches and shakes off cobwebs- Ugh, it feels like AGES since I last wrote anything. Hence my sudden reappearance with this little fic.  
Y'all know the drill, I own nothing but the plot.

10/28/13 2:00 AM "Man, what a night" I said hoarsely to myself as I drove home from work at the local Halloween event. It had been a good turn out for closing night and I scared a lot of people, but I still felt I could be something truly terrifying if I worked hard enough at it. My train of thought was completely derailed however when some jerk cut me off, I tried to regain control but there had been a light rain earlier in the evening that had made the roads slick. As I jerked the wheel to and fro in a panic trying to realign myself on the road a light post came into view in my rain hazed wind-shield.

'They always said you see a light in the end but this is nuts!' I thought darkly to myself as my van which my father had given me the previous year violently struck the light post.  
After the initial collision the light post detached itself from its previous position and fell right on my car's roof. "Can anything else go wrong tonight?!" I screamed to no one in particular, but in retrospect I suppose I shouldn't have said that because right after my little outburst fate decided it wasn't done completely screwing me because the lamp post then sparked, setting my van ablaze like kindling. At this point I scramble out of the car and get a safe distance away.

"Dad's gonna kill me!" I said in a panic but right as I was mentally writing my will a voice once again took me away from my thoughts. "I don't think you're gonna need to worry about that"  
it was a female voice which sounded like it was coming from right next to me; sure enough as I looked to my left I saw a woman who was incredibly pale and looked to be in her mid 20's.  
This strange woman who I hadn't noticed before was dressed head to toe in black, she wore a black tank top, jeans and boots, she also wore a necklace with a silver ankh pendant and she had a design that looked like the eye of Horus around her right eye.

"What do you mean I don't have to worry about it?! Look at my car, or what's left of it anyway." I screamed at my strange new companion,  
"What I meant was you don't need to worry about your dad killing you because you're already dead" the woman explained. "Oh, I'm dead... I'M DEAD?!" "Yea, and I suppose your next question is gonna be who am I?" The strange dark woman asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, but I just looked at her with a serious expression. "I might not be the sharpest knife in the back, erm I mean drawer, but it's plain as the moon in the sky you're death; so let's get this over with."

Death looked taken aback for a moment before smirking. "Very clever, let's get moving then" Death said before walking down the road, as we walked on I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach so I decided to voice my concerns. "Hey, Death where exactly are we going? I know I'm going to my 'final reward' and all that but where exactly is that?" Upon hearing my question Death stops dead in her tracks (no pun intended) and turns to me with a blank expression.

"I'm not gonna lie, you weren't exactly a saint in life but you weren't bad enough to warrant eternal damnation either" "So where are we going then?" I asked with a hint of urgency in my voice "I'm sending you to a specific pocket dimension, sort of a form of limbo. But don't worry I think you'll quite like it." I gave Death a look of unconvinced skepticism but she decided to press on. After a few more moments of walking we arrived in the local cemetery where Death pointed out a rather unremarkable looking mausoleum "There's the entrance" Death said pointing at the rather large structure.  
When we finally arrived Death opened the large wooden doors that let out a creek as they slid apart. What I saw then scared me more than anything I had yet seen alive or dead.

It was a large foreboding vortex that swirled with red and black light. Death motioned for me to step through the ominous portal but that's where I had to draw the line "Are you completely mental?!" I screamed at her in my now raspy voice "C'mon, just step through it's not THAT bad" Death said in a reassuring voice, but I wasn't buying it for a second. "Not gonna happen, never in a million years will I step through that swirling vortex of DOOOM!" My last word came out as a horrified shout as Death unceremoniously shoved me through the portal, I didn't dare open my eyes as I felt cool air rush past me while I fell to what I was sure was my doom.

There You have it ladies and gents, my first story after coming out of retirement (read year long procrastination.) Reviews would just make my little black heart flutter, so go to it please and thank you.


	2. Author's Note

This is just an author's note saying that this story will be continued in the near future. I'm planning on writing chapter two tomorrow and posting it when I can.  
(I start work Thursday and likely won't have much time to post it until at least Sunday.) 


End file.
